Goku the Businessman
by TheObsessionWriter
Summary: Meet Goku, a depressed businessman working at Capsule Corp. He works and collects his pay like any other guy. But, one day, his ex-girlfriend and boss Bulma, who cares about his well-being, gives him an intern who he is to watch over in hopes it will make him less depressed. Through this experience, Goku Finds he has plenty to be thankful for, and it's all because of Goku's intern.
1. Meet Goku the Businessman

**Chapter 1**

Goku stood in front of a projection screen, pointing at the giant pie chart on it. He was giving a speech to a new client who was interested in investing in Capsule Corp. He turned around, and clasped his hands together under his waist and smiled. "So," he said, "As you can see, if you do not choose to invest in us, you will be missing out on a great opportunity." Everyone at the table started talking to each other, whispering something Goku couldn't hear. The boss of the group, who was a tall, thin, bald man with glasses and a black pinstripe suit, looked at him, leaning with one arm on the table, and the other one on his knee under the table. He smiled.

"You know, Mr. Goku, I believe that we will take that offer."

Goku smiled in success. Everyone got up from the table, and walked up to Goku. He shook the hands of each man. He got up to the boss, and the boss said, "Amazing speech, you truly are a prodigy, Mr. Goku."

"Thank you, Mr. Mobs," he said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Mr. Mobs said. "And again, thank you for the offer."

Goku bowed to him, a sign of respect. Mr. Mobs turned around, and Goku stood up. Every businessman left, and Goku put on a look of depression. Four years he had been in this job, and he was depressed. He walked out of the conference room, and past the countless people in the cubicles on the way to his office. Several people looked up to him from their computer screens to look at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Goku," they all said. Each time, Goku simply responded with a "Good afternoon," without even smiling. He walked up to his office door, and it was marked in big bold letters, **Son Goku**. He twisted the handle, but it stopped midway. He sighed. "Damn," he said, "It's jammed again." He gave it one hard twist again, and pushed his door open. He looked around his office, at the mahogany desk in the middle of it in front of the huge window overlooking West City. The sun was setting, creating an orange glow across the office. He put his hand up to the switch on the side, and turned one of them down. Black shades cane over the window, blackening the room, and he fliched the lightswitch on. The room lit up again, and he walked over to his desk, sitting in the leather chair.

He picked up a manilla folder, and looked inside at the next case he was to work on. He suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. He looked up, and saw that his golden nameplate was crooked. He reached his hand out to fix it, and then readjusted his black tie. He went back to reading the folder, and sighed. The black telephone started to ring, and he picked it up, butting it to his ear. "Hello, this is Son Goku, how may I help you?" he said flatly.

The man's voice who came over the radio was that of one of his best friends, Yamcha. "Hey, Goku, Bulma wants to see you in her office."

Goku sighed. "Alright," he said, "Tell her I'll be right there." He put the phone down, and stood up from his chair. He looked at the picture of him and his parents in front of the Capsule Corp. building when he was 16, wearing a brown suit in the same style as the one he was wearing now. He still remembered when he was younger, he had dropped out of High School because they didn't teach what he was interested in, business. He remembered first being hired by Capsule Corp. at 16 and meeting Bulma, who, two years later, went on to become his girlfriend, but the two of them broke up a year later, and it had been one year since then. But, that wasn't the reason he was so depressed. He smiled, remembering the good days. He turned, and walked over to his door, fixing an open filing cabinet drawer that was open. He walked outside, and put his hands in his pockets. He walked over to the elevator, and pressed the up button. The elevator took a few seconds to get there, but there was a ding when it did.

He walked inside, and pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator doors closed, and he sighed again. He took his hands out of his pockets, and straightened his brown suit. The elevator reached the top floor, and the doors opened. There was a short hallway with a blue carpet leading to a large set of wooden double doors. He opened them, and walked inside. Bulma was a lady who was shorter than Goku with bluish-green hair, and bright blue eyes. She had her hair done in a professional way, where it was bunched up in the back. She wore a black suit with a skirt and no tie, and several men found her attractive, as she usually had her cleavage showing. However, she was already married, and was Goku's ex-girlfriend, but they managed to make up pretty quickly. The man she was married to was Vegeta, who had been the co-ceo of Capsule Corp. for a while before they were married. Vegeta and Bulma shared the office, so they had a desk that was twice as long, and he also wore a black suit, but with a tie this time. He had black, spiky hair that looked like it was made of fire, and a pronounced widow's peak. The two of them were sitting very close together. They were both Goku's friends, but they hated how nice they were to him.

Bulma looked up, and smiled. "Hey, Goku!" she said. She stood up, and walked around the desk, soon followed by Vegeta. Bulma hugged him, and he returned the hug, putting on a fake smile.

"It's good to see you too, Bulma," he said. She released him, and Vegeta stuck his hand out, with Goku shaking it. "Hey, Vegeta," he said.

"Hello, Goku," Vegeta said back. "Having a good day?"

"Well," Goku said, putting his hands back in his pockets. "as good as a day as any. I was just about ready to leave."

Bulma clasped her hands together. "Well, we're happy to hear that. And congratulations on making that new investment. I can always count on you to get the job done."

Goku smiled, "Thank you, Bulma." He seriously couldn't wrap his mind around how Bulma had forgiven him after they broke up, all the other girls he dated never did that.

"Yep, you've been an asset to this company for years, my friend," Vegeta said. "I don't know how we ever got along without you."

"Thank you, Vegeta," Goku said. He seriously hated how nice Bulma and Vegeta were to him, they both knew about his depressed state, as he had been ever since he was 18, four years after he joined the company.

"Well," Bulma said, putting her hands behind her back. She looked at Vegeta. "The reason we called you in here is because, you're not getting your day off tomorrow."

Goku looked at her, and crossed his arms in disappointment, but he put on a look of passive-aggressiveness, he had been like this ever since he was depressed, him thinking one thing, and his body doing another. "But we agreed that every Wednesday, I would get a day off with no pay."

"I know," Bulma said. "But Vegeta and I have decided to help you with the, depression you've been feeling lately," Bulma said, clasping her hands together. this conversation took a dark turn.

"So," Goku said, uncrossing his arms. He put one hand on his side, and another hand to his chin, rubbing it, "your solution is to give me more work?"

"No," Bulma said, crossing her arms.

Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Our solution is to give you an intern."

Goku put both of his hands to his sides, and his gaze switched between Bulma and Vegeta. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got me an intern?" he said.

Bulma smiled, and grabbed his arm that was not pinching his nose, "Yep!" she said.

Goku . "Why the hell did you get me an intern?" he asked.

"Because," Vegeta said. "You've been at this company since you were 16, according to Bulma, and we both think it's time that you learn how to responsibly lead someone in case you ever become CEO."

Goku groaned. "But I don't want an intern. And if you're gonna give me one, you should at least let me pick the person." He pulled his hand away from his nose, and pulled his arm away from Bulma, crossing them.

"Too late," Bulma said, walking forward. She sat on the desk, "we already picked the person."

Goku rubbed his face with his hands. He crossed his arms again, "What?" he said.

Bulma winked, "I know you, Goku, there's no way I'd let you take the interviews. You'll just tell me," she made quotation marks with her hands "'Oh, no one's right for the job, see ya, I'm heading home for the day.'"

Goku sighed, and turned around. "Fine," he said. "But she better work just fine, or you're relocating her."

"Fine by me," Bulma said. Goku walked to the elevator, and pushed the button. Throught the still open doors, Bulma said, "See you tomorrow!"

The door opened, and Goku walked into it, the doors closed behind him, and he looked out of the window that there was in front of him. He uncrossed his arms, and clenched his fists. He raised his hands, and yelled in frustration. "Motherfucker!" he said, slamming his fists on the glass. He sighed, and turned around, straightening the sleeves on his coat. He pressed the button to go to the ground floor, and the elevator started moving down. The elevator dinged, and Goku walked out of it. Most everyone was already packed up and left, and Goku walked out onto the marble floor. Yamcha, his friend and receptionist, was typing things on the computer in front of him, and looked at Goku. He had scars on his face from when he was bullied when he was child. He was wearing a dark grey suit, with a black tie, and his hair was cut short and spiky. "See ya, man," he said.

Goku looked at Yamcha's nameplate, and put on a fake smile, which looked real, as he was so experienced with it. He waved at Yamcha from behind , and said, "See ya tomorrow."

"Huh?" the Receptionist said. "But, tomorrow's your day off."

Goku stopped, and turned around, "Nope, Bulma and Vegeta gave me an intern, so I have to come in tomorrow."

"Oh," Yamcha said, "Well, I guess I'll change that right now. You wanna go to the bar tonight?" he asked him.

"Nah," Goku said, "I think I'll go home and get some rest. I have to be wide awake for tomorrow."

"Alright," Yamcha said, "I'll see ya tomorrow, then!"

Goku waved, and turned around, walking forward, and out of the huge white building. He walked up to the street, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a red capsule with the number 6 on it. He clicked it, and tossed it into the empty parking space he was in front of. A red, expensive car appeared that had seating for only two. He walked around to the other side, and opened the door. He got in his car, and closed it. Goku put both his hands on the wheel, and then pressed the "Start" button on the car.

The car started up, and he pressed his foot on the brake. He shifted the stick, and turned the steering wheel left. Goku slowly took his foot off of the brake, and turned his steering wheel left. He started to pull out of the parking spot, when a car suddenly sped past him. He stopped abruptly, and rolled the window down. He looked out of it, and raised his fist. "You asshole!" he yelled. He put his head back in, and rolled his window up. He pulled out of the space, and started driving forward. He drove all the way home with no music, as he usually did.

He drove down several roads, into the area of the city where there was all the apartments. He pulled into the parking lot of a tall, brown building, with several windows. The entire thing was around 30 stories tall. Goku lived all the way up in the penthouse. He got out of his car, and pressed a button on the outside of the car. It returned to the capsule form, and he snatched it out of midair. He put it back in his pocket, and he walked into the apartment that he lived in. He walked past the person at the desk, who looked up. She had been one of Goku's friends for years since he started living here, and one of the only people who could make Goku happy at this time. "Good evening, Mr. Goku," she said.

"Good evening, Ray" Goku said. He walked up to the elevator, and pressed the button.

"So, bad day at work again?" Ray asked.

"No," Goku said. "I closed another deal."

Ray smiled, and said, "Well, that's good. And I've known you for too long, Goku, I know when you have a bad day at work."

Like Bulma, Ray was another ex-girlfriend who was okay with being friends with him, but unlike Bulma, he knew why she was okay with it. Goku smiled. "Well, what can I say?"

The door opened, and Goku walked in, pressing the button for the top floor. The elevator lifted all the way to the top, and opened. Inside was a very nice room. It had a black marble floor, and was very wide. In the middle of the room, facing away from him, was a white couch. On the two sides, a few feet away, were comfortable chairs of the same color. In front of the couch, there was a huge 99' plasma screen TV. Goku walked forward, and to his left, there was a kitchen. He walked into it, and walked over to the fridge, which was a few feet away from the edge. He opened it, and reached into it, pulling out a water. He opened it, and took a long drink. He walked over to his couch, and grabbed the remote to the TV off of the black coffee table. He sat down on the couch, and pressed the power button. The TV switched onto the news, and on was the story about what he had done. "And," the female reporter said, "on another note, the Capsule Corporation today has managed to get the Appule Computer Industry to invest in them, now making Capsule Corp. the most powerful Corporation on the planet." Goku switched the channel to Burn Notice, and took his shoes off. He put his feet up on the coffee table, and took another swig of his water. He watched TV for a few hourse, and then turned it off. He stood up, and finished his water. He walked down the hall down the marble floor, and entered his bedroom, which was the first door on the left. He changed into his boxers and a white shirt, and climbed in his king size bed. Goku couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had gotten an intern, and he had to go into work tomorrow.

He rolled over onto his back, and said, "Fuck you, Bulma," to himself. He soon drifted off to sleep, not wanting the next day to come.

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! And this is the first chapter of my new FanFiction, Goku the Businessman. I started having thoughts about this one day for some reason, exploring a story that doesn't have tons of action in it, and this is the result. I really hope that you guys like this first chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come. It took me a few days to figure out how I was going to start the story, or what to make it about. And I'm fairly glad with the result. And just so you know, yes, Mr. Mobs is a parody on Steve Jobs, in fact, his full name is Steve Mobs, and Appule Computer Corporation is a parody of Apple. Anyways, I'm gonna go now, so I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one!


	2. Meet Goku's Intern

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Before I get this chapter started, I wanted to tell you guys something. A YouTuber named Daniel from the Channel Cyndago has passed away. I realize that this is a little late, and it didn't dawn on me until now that I should pay tribute, just as everyone else is. The most recognizable person being Markiplier, he even took a small break to regain his composure. I have never watched Cyndago before, but I hate sad news, I hate losing people, it's happened to me before, and I don't wish for it to happen to anyone. I also wanted to say that if you want a full official tribute, watch the final Cyndago video "Final CyndaVlog: Goodbye and Thank You". And I would also like to say, even though they cannot hear me, I am sorry to Daniel's family and friends, and you are all within my prayers. Thank you for your time.**

Goku's alarm went off at 6:15 the next morning. He snapped awake, sprawled out, stomach-down on the bed. He got up groggily, and pressed the button on the alarm. He sluggishly got out of bed, and walked out of the door. He stretched and yawned at the same time, walked to the right into the hallway. He turned left at the first door, and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick five minute shower, and walked back into his room. As he finished drying off, he opened his closet to reveal the many suits that he had. He picked out a black pinstripe one with a red and gold striped tie. He finished tightening his tie, and walked into his kitchen. He started making some coffee, and then opened his fridge to look for something to eat. He pulled out some leftover eggs from the day before, and stuck them in the microwave. He warmed them for a minute, and pulled them out. He grabbed a fork, and grabbed his coffee. He alternated between drinking and eating for the past 15 minutes. He eventually got up, and walked to his pearly white sofa, where he left his shoes. He slipped his feet into them, and tied them. He then stood up, and walked to the elevator.

He took a look at his watch. It was now 6:35. He couldn't place his finger on why he was going to work today. Whenever he had a day of work, he just, got up and went. It was natural for him. He didn't know why, he just did. The elevator dinged, and he walked out. Ray was not at the computer right now, as the apartment didn't officially open until 8:00. He walked outside, and made his capsule car appear. He got in it, and drove to work. He arrived at 7:05, and after returning the capsule car to it's original capsule state, he walked inside. There, Yamcha was typing away at his computer. He looked up. "Hey, man!" he said.

"Hey, Yamcha," Goku said, putting on that fake smile.

"I'll tell Bulma you're here," Yamcha said, "Her and Vegeta are waiting for you in her office."

Goku nodded to him as he pressed a button on the elevator. He stepped inside after it came down, and leaned against the back wall with his hands crossed. He rode the elevator up to the floor of Bulma's office. When he got there, and the door opened, he stepped out. He started walking along the blue shag carpet when he stopped, and facepalmed. He remembered why he was coming into work today. He was getting an intern. He took his hand off of his face, and walked up to the wooden doors. He opened them, and walked in, where he found Bulma sitting on the desk facing the door, making out with Vegeta, who was standing in front of her. He stood there, watching them, unphased by what was going on. Vegeta started unbuttoning her suit, when Bulma moaned into the kiss, and opened her eyes. She saw Goku standing there, and her eyes widened. She pulled away and said, "Goku!" Vegeta stopped, and turned around. The two quickly returned to their chairs.

Goku stared at them, and said, "Hi," as Bulma finished buttoning up her suit. He walked in, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"So," Bulma said, straightening her hair, "You showed up today."

Goku smiled, "Of course," he said, "I didn't have a choice."

Bulma sighed, and then said, "Right. So, how was your night?"

"I didn't go to the bar," Goku said immediately.

"Come on!" Bulma said. "You haven't been out to the bar in years, you should go have fun!"

"Why would I?" Goku said, "When there's plenty of work to be done at home?"

"I know you don't do work at home, Goku," Bulma said, "because I've been to your penthouse and I've slept with you there, and not a single thing about work have I seen in your house, and I would know because I used to go through your drawers."

Goku stared at her, and so did Vegeta. "What?" she said, "It was to see if he was one of those people who kept me around only for pleasure."

"It's not that we're surprised about," Goku said. "Pretty sure it's the fact that you told Vegeta we used to sleep with each other."

"I already knew about that," Vegeta said.

"What?" Goku asked back, annoyed.

"It's no secret, you two were 16!" he exclaimed.

Goku facepalmed. "Alright, can we please get back to the task at hand? The intern."

"Alright," Vegeta sighed. "She is a very nice woman, and she's,"

"Okay, hold on," Goku said, sticking out a hand. "'She?'"

"Yeah," Vegeta said, "She."

Goku facepalmed. "God DAMMIT!" he said, standing up. He turned around, and saw a woman standing there. She wore a sort of chinese dress with her hair in a bun. She was currently holding a binder.

She waved at Goku. "Hello," she said.

"I was going to say," Vegeta said, standing up, "that she was right behind you."

Goku turned around, "Yeah, thanks for the warning," he said. He turned back to the woman. "When did you get here?" he asked.

The woman motioned behind her, "Just now," she said, confused.

Bulma stood up, and walked to his side. "This, Goku," she said, gesturing to the woman, "Is Chi-Chi Ox."

"Wait, wait," Goku said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ox, as in the best friend of my Grandpa Gohan Ox?"

"Yep," Vegeta said, "We thought it would be a little easier for you, especially since her father came to us and said that she was looking for a job."

Goku sighed, "Yeah, okay."

Chi-Chi walked up, and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Goku," she said.

"No," Goku said. "Only my friends call me Goku. You will be calling me Kakarot until I deem you worthy."

He walked around her. "Hold on," Vegeta said. "First, Bulma and I would like to speak to you." He turned around and walked back to the chair, sitting down with it.

"Sit down, Chi-Chi," Bulma said. She nodded nervously, so far not liking her work environment.

"First off," Bulma said. She looked at Goku. "You sexist bastard."

"The fuck did I do?" Goku asked.

Vegeta gestured to Chi-Chi, "You seemed disappointed that your intern is a woman."

"Of course I do!" Goku said, suddenly on-edge. "I think you two might be trying to get me laid!"

Chi-Chi stared at him, suddenly clutching the binder to herself as if it might save her from her new boss' wrath. _What the hell is going on here?_ she thought. "No," Chi-Chi said. Goku looked at her. "I have a boyfriend," she said.

Goku sighed with relief. "Alright, we're good," he said. He started to stand up, but Bulma stopped him.

"Second," Bulma said, gesturing for him to sit down. "I want you to treat Chi-Chi like she is your friend," Bulma said. "And that doesn't mean letting her call you Goku just yet, but treat her like a part of your family."

Goku nodded, "Alright, can we go now?" he asked.

"Promise. Us," Bulma demanded.

"Alright," Goku said, "I promise that I'll treat Chi-Chi with respect."

"Good," Bulma said, "Now you can go."

Goku hurriedly got up, and walked out of the doors, followed by Chi-Chi, who was still clutching the binder. She looked Goku over, and noticed that he was walking with his hands in his pockets, trying to hide his fists. "You're not doing a very good job at hiding your anger," she said.

"I know," Goku said, "You're lucky I still have any composure left." Chi-Chi just stared at him in shock, clutching the binder so hard at this point it hurt.

Goku practically punched the button to the elevator, and both of them got in. He was a little more gentle with this button, as he didn't want to press more than one with his fist or break it, there were no stairs at Capsule Corp. The last person to break the button was Vegeta after a crappy work day, and he lived on the top floor for three days before they replaced the elevator, the glass was pretty much unbreakable by anything.

On the ride down, Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "So," she said, "My father knew your grandfather?" she asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied flatly.

"I think my father mentioned him a few times, but never anything about him having any children."

"That's because my grandfather mostly kept secretive about his life to anyone but his family," Goku said.

"What was your Grandpa's name?" she asked.

"Gohan," Goku replied.

"So, which one of your parents is on Gohan's side of the family?"

"My mother are we gonna keep going like this?" He snapped, turning to her, his hands still in his pockets. The elevator dinged, and he walked out, where people were already typing away at their computers. Every so often one would look up and either say "Good morning, Goku," or look at Chi-Chi. She was no doubt an attractive woman, but Goku didn't see it.

He walked into his office, which was neat from the day before. He walked up to his chair, and sat down in it. Chi-Chi just stood awkwardly in the center of the room while Goku took out he same manilla folder he was reading before he went home. Chi-Chi sat down in a nearby chair by the door to his office, and looked around. Goku looked up from the folder, and looked Chi-Chi over. She noticed, and placed the binder down on the chair next to her, hugging herself nervously. She coughed to try and get him to stop.

"What are you wearing?" Goku asked.

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi said in response.

"Where's your suit?" he asked.

"I, I don't have one," Chi-Chi responded. Goku put the folder down, and facepalmed.

"What?" he demanded. "You came to work at the, and I am not exaggerating here, most powerful Corporation on the planet, and you don't even have a suit?"

"Well," Chi-Chi said, her face flushing with embarrassment, "I'm not exactly financially strong right now."

Goku sighed, and closed the folder. He stood up, and walked to the door. "Come on," he said. Chi-Chi looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm going to buy you a suit," he said. "You are in a place of profession, you will act professional. I'm going to buy you a suit. Come on." Chi-Chi stood up, leaving the binder on the chair. At that moment, Bulma was on his level, talking to some of the staff, most of which couldn't take their eyes off of her bust when she wasn't looking.

Bulma saw Goku walking away when she yelled his name. He stopped at the elevator, and turned around, waving at her. "Hey, Bulma," he said. She walked up to him, and looked at the two of them.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"I'm buying Chi-Chi a suit," he said.

"Oh, I see," Bulma replied. "Let me come with."

"What?" Goku asked.

"Come on, when a girl's buying clothes for a job she need's another girl's advice, right? Let me come with. Vegeta can handle it while I'm gone."

Goku sighed. "Alright," he said. "Let's go." He opened the door to the elevator, and all three of them got in. Goku put his hands in his pockets as usual, and Bulma crossed her arms. Chi-Chi stood there awkwardly, her hands clasped in front of her.

Bulma looked at Goku, and nudged her with her elbow. "Doesn't this remind you of so much?" she asked. "We haven't been in the elevator like this together in years, and the last time was that night you decided to stop it midway."

"Shut up," Goku demanded.

Chi-Chi snickered a bit, and Goku blushed. He didn't like talking about sexual experiences he had in the past. The door opened when they got all the way down, and they walked out. Yamcha looked up from his computer. He was surprised to see Bulma leaving.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

"Just going out for a little shopping, Yamcha," she said.

"Okay," Yamcha replied, as he got a call on the phone. He picked it up, and answered.

The three of them walked outside, and Bulma took out a capsule of a car that had more seats than Goku's car. Chi-Chi sat shotgun, Goku drove, and Bulma sat in the back. Goku started the car, and drove off. Since it was Bulma's car, he let the radio play. Bulma decided to turn it down, so that they could conversate. "You two need to get to know each other," she said.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "So, my dad knew your Grandpa?" she asked.

"You already asked me that," Goku said.

"Right," Chi-Chi said, nervous. "Why do people call you Goku?"

"My Grandpa gave me the nickname when I was a kid," he replied.

"Well," Chi-Chi racked her brain for more questions. "That's all I got," she said.

"Good," Goku replied. The three of them drove to the clothing store in silence.

When they got there and walked in, they were immediately surrounded by tons of clothes. They went all the way to the suit section for Chi-Chi to try on some. Goku sat in front of the dressing room while Bulma helped her with a suit. He had his arms crossed and his leg was bouncing constantly. He didn't like waiting like this. He eventually stood up and said, "I'm gonna go browse the suit section, you two knock yourselves out in there."

Inside, Chi-Chi was holding up some of the suits in front of the mirror, seeing which one looked best. "Alright," Bulma replied.

She looked at Chi-Chi's mirrored body and said, "That one looks nice!" It was a dark red one with pants a black tie. Chi-Chi thought so as well. As she started changing, she started to ask Bulma questions.

"So, what's up with Kakarot?" she asked.

"Come on," Bulma said, "when you're only around me you can call him Goku."

"Okay," Chi-Chi replied, "So what's up with Goku?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and said, "That one does look really good on you. Anyways, Goku is, I don't know, he's depressed right now. I don't know why. He'd been like it since months after we stopped dating."

"You two were dating?" Chi-Chi asked as she took the suit off, trying on a dark, grey one instead.

"Yeah," Bulma said. "If you couldn't tell by the elevator comment earlier."

"I thought that might've been a one-night stand thing?" Chi-Chi replied.

Bulma chuckled, "Please, one doesn't simply have a 'one-night-stand' with someone like Goku."

Chi-Chi blushed. "I guess you are right, he's so fit, too."

"Yeah," Bulma said, "He practices martial arts on the weekends."

"He does?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, he comes from a family of martial artists!"

"Well," Chi-Chi said, "Good to know he can take care of himself!"

"Yep," Bulma replied cheerily. She looked at Chi-Chi and said, "That one looks amazing!"

Chi-Chi looked down. "Yeah, but they show off too much," she said.

"Please," Bulma said, "A woman should learn to appreciate her body, even if it means showing it off a bit."

Chi-Chi blushed. "I suppose you're right. I'll get this one!"

Bulma pulled out her phone and texted Goku: "Found the suit, get over here now." Goku walked over to the dressing room, and the two of them returned from inside the room, Goku stared at Chi-Chi's dark grey suit with a skirt and said, "No."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, confused.

"I said no," Goku repeated.

"But Bulma wears one like this," Chi-Chi replied.

"I don't care," Goku countered. "She is not your boss, I am, and I say NO."

Bulma coughed. "Actually," she said, "I am your boss, and you are the boss of Chi-Chi. Therefore, I am the boss of both of you, and I say, Chi-Chi, you're going to get that suit, and Goku, you're going to buy it or else you're fired."

Goku sighed. "Fine," he said. Chi-Chi and Bulma went back inside, and Chi-Chi put her normal clothes back on. She walked out, and after returning all the other suits, they went to the cashier. The woman had curly brown hair and wore a white blouse with blue pants. Her nametag read _Clara_.

She looked up, and Chi-Chi placed the suit on the table. "Hello!" Clara said.

Goku pulled out his wallet and smiled cheerily, saying, "Hello! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Clara said, "How about you?"

"Fine," Goku responded. Clara scanned the suit and said, "That'll be $60.34." Goku took out his credit card and swiped it on the machine. He signed the name _Son Kakarot_ on it, and the transaction was made. Chi-Chi picked it up, and Clara leaned on the counter, showing her cleavage to Goku. "So, do you wanna go out sometime?" she asked.

Goku looked at her, and smiled, saying, "Sorry, I'm unavailable." Clara frowned. "But, it's okay, a woman as beautiful as you is bound to get someone someday." Clara smiled at him as the three of them walked away. Chi-Chi was confused at the whole thing. They got in the car, and she looked at him.

"The hell was that?" she asked.

Goku looked at her, and he was frowning again. "What?" he asked.

"You looked so happy," she said.

"Goku's a good actor," Bulma replied. Chi-Chi mouthed the word, _Ah._ The three of them drove back to Capsule Corp. in silence, and rode up the elevator. Goku and Chi-Chi walked off, and Bulma waved to them. "Good luck!" she said.

Goku turned to Chi-Chi and said, "Put that on in the bathroom and we'll get to work."

 **A/N: Hey, guys, MJRNRD here. I realise that there was an author note at the beginning explaining the passing of Daniel from Cyndago, but this is going to focus on something else, which I feel may be a little selfish to all of you. But to get started, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that it's been a little challenging for me to write a story such as this with no action in it, and it's going to take me a little while to produce the chapters and get them out to you guys. Nonetheless, I have enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm just gonna say really quick, go and watch that video, pay tribute to Daniel, and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Stay awesome, everybody.**


	3. Work Finally Starts

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I wanted to say thank you guys so much for those who payed tribute to Daniel Kyre from the last chapter, I know it's been at least a month, but I still wanted to thank you guys. Anyways, details about the chapter. It seems you guys are really enjoying this so far, so I'm gonna keep the chapters coming! And updates may not be as frequent as you think because, well, I have several other FanFictions that I'm working on, and no specific order with which I post chapters, so I kind of just write and post when I can. Plus, there's school. And school kind of sucks. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Goku sat in his office on the phone, waiting for Chi-Chi to return from the bathroom before they continued working. The door opened, and Chi-Chi caught the last of his conversation with the person on the other end of the line. "Yes, I understand," he said. "Look, look, Jacob, I know, okay? I will have that ready within a week, okay?" He hung up without waiting for an answer, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Having a bad day?" Chi-Chi asked cheerily.

"Shut up," Goku said.

He turned to the computer he had on his desk, and opened a designing tool, and started on a design for a new capsule. He sighed. "Come in here on a fucking Wednesday, and I get scolded by an asshole."

Chi-Chi walked forward, confused. "What's wrong with a Wednesday?" she asked.

"I usually get Wednesday's off."

"But what about getting payed?" Chi-Chi asked, still confused

"I already make so much money it doesn't matter anymore." He continued to focus on the design for the next capsule. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. Chi-Chi still wasn't so sure that she trusted him quite yet. So she decided to try and get her to like him more. She placed her hands on her hips, and walked forward. She swayed her hips from side to side, and sat on Goku's desk. She stuck her arm out straight, and leaned on it.

"So, maybe we could get to know each other a bit?" she asked in a rather seductive way.

"Off the desk," Goku said, keeping his eyes on his computer screen.

"Come on," Chi-Chi said, smirking at him. "Just a little bit?"

"Off. Of. The desk," Goku said again, still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Come on, Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Just a little bit to eat?"

It was then that Goku stopped working. He clenched his fists over the keyboard, and said, "My name to you is Kakarot. It will never be Goku, do you understand?" Chi-Chi's face turned from seduction to shock. "And I told you to get off the desk, but you didn't." Goku stood up, and straightened his suit. "So…" He walked over to a stack of papers on top of one of the filing cabinets in his office. He picked them up, and turned around.

"These are all organized, and I've been meaning to put them away, but never got around to it." There was something here that wasn't right to Chi-Chi as the stared at Goku. He walked forward one step, and dropped the papers purposefully. "Whoops," Goku said. "Could you do me a favor and organize those, and then put them away?"

Chi-Chi looked at the scattered papers, and then stood up. "You asshole!" she yelled to him. "Do you hate me or something?"

"Yep" Goku said, crossing his arms. "But you're lucky there's something I hate more, and that would be having an intern."

He returned to his desk, as Chi-Chi bent down to pick up the papers. Goku soon closed the laptop, and reached into one of the drawers on his desk. He pulled out several papers that he had to read over and sign. He started reading the first paper when the intercom beeped. "Goku!" Bulma yelled.

Goku sighed. "What do you want?" Goku asked. "I'm busy here."

"You sure about that?" Bulma asked. "Get the hell up here, but leave Chi-Chi down there." Goku stood up, and walked out of his office without another word, leaving Chi-Chi to finish picking up the papers. Goku walked into the elevator, and clenched his fists. He reached the top, and walked into Bulma and Vegeta's office, and when Bulma saw him, she immediately stood up. "So, Chi-Chi yelled at you, huh?" she asked. "For what reason?"

Goku walked in, and sat down on one of the chairs. He straightened his tie. "Good afternoon to you, too," he said. Vegeta glared at him.

"I would appreciate not being a smartass with my wife," he said. "Now tell us what happened before I kick your ass."

"She wouldn't get off my desk," Goku admitted. "And she tried to seduce me, so now I know you guys are trying to get me laid."

Bulma sighed, and pressed the button on the intercom. "Yamcha, connect me to Goku's office again," she said.

"Can do!" Yamcha said from the intercom. A moment later, Chi-Chi's voice came over the intercom. "Yes, Bulma?" she asked.

"Please get up here," Bulma said. "Goku and I are at a standstill on what the hell happened down there."

"Alright, I'm on my way up," Chi-Chi said. Bulma turned the intercom off, and a silence filled the room.

"Why can't you just get along with her?" Vegeta asked Goku. "Why can't you learn to get along with other people in general?"

"Yeah," Goku said, glaring at him, "because you were so good at that when you started working here, too."

"At least I learned," Vegeta said, rising out of his seat. Goku smirked. He knew how to exploit other people's weaknesses. Vegeta saw his smirk, and said, "Hold on. You cheeky little dickwaffle," he said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. "Is that really the way to talk to someone in a place of business?"

"I don't know," Vegeta said. "Is it, after what went down up here a few minutes ago?"

Goku facepalmed. "I hate you both," he said.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi then came through the door, and everyone settled down.

"Ok," Bulma sighed. "So what happened?"

Goku pointed to Chi-Chi and said, "She wouldn't," but then he was interrupted by Bulma.

"I am NOT asking you," she said. "Chi-Chi, what happened?"

"This asshole threw a bunch of papers on the ground and told me to organize them."

"Thank you," Bulma said. "Goku, that is no way to act, so instead, maybe you should find a way to act without being such a , a," she snapped her fingers, trying to look for the right word.

"A dickwaffle?" Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed. "For lack of a better word, yes," she said. Vegeta snickered to himself.

"So what's going to happen now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Simple," Bulma said. "Goku is going to organize the papers, and you, Chi-Chi, are going to relax, and then Goku will give you a more reasonable job." Goku glared at Bulma, and then stood up. He straightened his suit, and turned to go to the elevator. "And!" Bulma said. "If you don't, I'm going to fire you!"

Goku stopped, and turned around. He smiled, "You got it, boss," he said sarcastically.

"God, I hate how sarcastic he gets when he's pissed," Bulma said. Vegeta grunted in agreement.

Goku stood, leaning against the glass in the elevator. He had his arms crossed, and was going over the events in his mind. _This is all bullshit,_ he thought. _She's my intern, I should punish her as I see fit._ The elevator dinged open, and Goku walked out quickly, and into his office. The papers were in a jumbled pile on his desk, and he sat down at it. He started organizing the papers, and did it quickly, but efficiently.

After Goku left, Bulma sighed. "I'm really sorry about him," Bulma said. She sat down, and facepalmed.

"It's alright," Chi-Chi said.

"No," Vegeta said. "It's not. He really shouldn't be acting like this."

"I don't even really know how this whole thing started," she said. "He was the happiest in the world a few years ago. You just have to wonder when this all started."

"Wasn't that when he broke up with you?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but he broke up with me after he started this phase," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi stood there, more confused than before. "I feel like I should know all this," she said. "But I really don't, could you please elaborate?"

"Right, right," Vegeta said. "I don't know the story as well, so Bulma's going to tell it." Chi-Chi nodded.

"Well," Bulma said. She looked down to her desk, like she was in a trance of her memories. "Goku started working here around six years. I was already CEO of Capsule Corp. then. We went out for four years after he was hired after impressing me with his resume and good looks." Vegeta chughed. "Right, sorry," Bulma said. "So after he was hired, we went out for four years. but, two years ago, he started slipping into depression. He soon broke up with me, and he's been depressed ever since."

"Oh," Chi-Chi said. "So, it's not that he's a single man?" she asked. This was her speculation.

"No," Bulma said. "I actually don't know why. He's never told us."

"I see," Chi-Chi said. Then, her eyes started gleaming. "I know!" she said. "I could act as your spy!" she said. "I could find out why Goku's so depressed!"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at her with hope. "That would be great!" Vegeta said. "Finally we can crack this mystery!" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"What's with the knuckle crack?" Bulma asked.

"It makes me feel badass," Vegeta said. "Plus, my knuckles have been aching all day."

"Why didn't you crack them in the morning?" Bulma asked.

"Because I decided not to just in case the moment arose," he said. Bulma facepalmed. "Look," Vegeta said. "We just are grateful for this, okay?" he asked.

Bulma dropped her hand and looked at Chi-Chi. "Now, please, help us understand why Goku's so upset."

Chi-Chi nodded, and stood up, turning towards the door. She would do exactly as she was told. She wanted to understand what was wrong with Goku just as much as everybody else did. _Don't worry, Bulma,_ she thought, _I'll do everything within my power to help Goku._


	4. News: Story on Hiatus

Hey, guys, MJRNRD here. Just wanted to let you know that this story is currently on hiatus, I think I bit off more than I could chew when I decided I would juggle four stories at once, so I'm putting this and another story on hold right now. But, I may update it every now and then in between posting of my other stories, so out may become more like a side project. But, of you would like, you can check out some of my other stories until I pick this up again, which is I don't know when. Thanks for understanding, guys. See ya later.


End file.
